This One TIme At Band Camp
by DemoniC FalloN
Summary: Don't let the title catch you off gaurd it actually has some plot line, and Lara listining to Dido... |It is about A/L's obsession for eachother because I am a total A/Lfan.... so here goes this one time at band camp...


A/n: Hey this is called "This one time at Band Cap" because the 'love' intrest always comes up between Lara And Alex, and as you know I'm a big A/L fan. Well here goes.  
  
Lara Croft sat swinging in a hammock reading a book. She wore head phones listening to Dido's 'Thank You'. She had just gotten back from Siberia, Monday. The expedition for the Triangle of Light had brought a lot of closure for some questions. It had also brought a lot of new, confusing ones to a frantic dash for the truth. Rocking back and forth she closed her eyes resting the book written in Latin on her stomach. Humming with the song she did n't notice the man who was watching her. Alex West was smirking, amused by her adolescent daydreaming. Even at twenty six she still acted like a teenager, but then again so did he. Lara begun to actually sing the song while she moved her feet to the beat. All Alex could do to keep from laughing was to keep his hand over his mouth. It's not that Lara had an awful voice, as a matter of fact it was sorta Alanis Morrisette like. It's just Alex had enjoyed seeing her in more personal moments. Most of the time he saw her she had twin hand guns strapped to her thighs. Now she was in a hammock singing a love song. Alex walked towards her and sat next to her. One of Lara's eyes snapped open, she flushed with embarrassment knowing he had obviously been watching her. Reclosing her eyes she mumbled, "What do you want?" Lara smirked coldly. "You can't even hear me can you?" Alex raised a brow. "You know what I don't even care what the question is the answer is still no way in Hell." Lara continued listening. "SO if I called you a psychotic bitch who is more violent than a rabid raccoon you couldn't hear it?" Alex tested the water. Lara was silent, "Or a conceded, wench with way too much time on your hands?" Alex murmured getting bolder. "My answer isn't changing if you are waiting," Lara mumbled. "Or an intelligent woman who's full of passion and beautiful ambitions and tries to hide it all behind her kick ass attitude for life?" Alex smirked annoyed at the fact she was ignoring him. "Especially towards you," Lara continued rocking. Alex's heart skipped a beat, she had heard what he had said. "The song has been over for quite some time Alex," Lara laughed knowing he was highly embarrassed. "I didn't mean." Alex tried to defend himself. "Its alright I do have way too much time on my hands," Lara sat up opening her eyes and resting her headphones on her neck. "God I feel stupid now." Alex rubbed his neck foolishly. "Only as stupid as you look," Lara raised an eyebrow. "Heh, I see your sense of humor hasn't dissolved," Alex locked eyes with her. "And neither has my opinion of you changed, now what do you want Alex, I know you didn't drive this far to make small talk." Lara sighed, flipping back open her book. "No you're right I haven't actually I wanted to know if you'd like to go to the Oxford museum's East wing opening with me," Alex tried to smile. "No," Lara answered. "Why not?" Alex growled. "Because I will never date you, how many times must I say no?" Lara stood up walking to her manor. "About a million and a half, but I'm not going to stop until I get a yes." Alex followed her. "Well you aren't going to get one," Lara shook her head. "Why in hell not? Why won't you even consider it?" Alex stood in front of her. "Because, our relationship ends with competing with one another for artifacts, If you really want to know," Lara sighed. "How would you know? You have never even given me the time of day!" Alex shook his head angrily. "What have you done to earn it!" Lara raised an eyebrow trying not to get angry. "Damnit! Get over the damn prayer wheel. It was a mistake and I don't know how many times I have to apologize!" Alex frowned. "Why do you automatically assume I mean the prayer wheels? You know that isn't the only time you have shown absolutely no morals or values," Lara was extremely annoyed. "It's just dinner and a few lousy photos for the papers, its not like I'm asking you to marry me!" Alex shook his head. "Oh you've already done that." Lara laughed trying to ease the tension. :because you are like an obsession to me Lara. DO you have any I dea what its like to have some one to consuming your every thought?" Alex twirled her to face him. "Yes, yes I do! Now get out of my house!" Lara snapped. "You are such a bitch!" Alex growled. "Only because you are a greedy sellout who is too damn cocky for his own good!" Lara snapped back. "You drive me insane!" Alex stepped to the front door. "Why the hell shouldn't I! You won't leave me alone not even for a damn splinter of a second!" Lara yelled at him. "You are afraid of me! Afraid that I just might not be all those things you claim me to be, and then you'd be wrong! For once in your whole fucking life you'd be wrong!" Alex laid a hand on the door knob. "Don't walk away from me Damn you!" Lara walked closer to him. "I've done it before, nothing new right?" Alex growled. "Bullshit! You couldn't stay away from me if you tried!" Lara snapped. "God I can't fucking stand you!" Alex stared at her. "I hate you!" Lara shook her head, her voice at a low murmur. "I absolutely hate you!" Lara repeated herself, spinning away towards the stairs. "Now who's walking away from who?" Alex smirked stepping to her. "Get out!" Lara turned to yell at him and was closer than she had expected. "I hate you too!" Alex growled. Without thought they met in the middle. Their mouths locked together. Her tongue sought the silky heat of his mouth, exploring it with swirling intimacy. He forced her lips even wider thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He gathered her close enough to cause the tingling in her breasts to explode into a million fiery sparks. Their tongues wrestled molding together as one. Lara couldn't breath, pleasure unindated her in waves. There was no escaping the sinfully erotic pleasure. Lara finally could deny herself breath no longer and pressed at his chest. "Get out!" Lara roared sprinting up the stairs. Alex was breathless, shocked that he had just taken part in something he had desired for nine years. He could hear Lara's bedroom door slam closed. Alex could still taste her mouth. It made his senses wild, the embrace had not relieved him of his burning urge for her. It had only made it a hundred times worse. *** Lara flopped down face first on her bed, and screamed into her pillow. What had gotten into her! It was not so much the kiss itself but that Lara had been seconds away from stripping his clothes off. She needed to shoot something, anything! Lara would prefer if it was a 5'11" blonde man who she particularly disliked, but Simon would work.For now. Lara grabbed her guns and angrily walked downstairs hoping to find Alex on her private property so she would have an excuse to shoot him. But no such luck. *** Alex sped his car down the street, he wasn't going to let her get away with this torture any longer. He needed to relax, he needed to get laid. Dialing a number on his cell he called an old girlfriend, "Hey baby, its Alex, I realize what I did was stupid and I want to make it up to you." Alex tried desperately to sound sincere. "Fuck you Alex West, I dumped your arse!" A voice came from the other end of the line. "What the. Is this Chrissy?" Alex asked. "No this is Tiffany, not like you care you insensitive bastard!" She hung up. "FUCK!" Alex threw his phone on the seat. Now he needed alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol. **TheNextDay** Lara pounded on Alex's apartment door, he had gotten absolutely no sleep because Alex was constantly on her mind. There was no answer, so Lara kicked the door in like the swat team. "Fix that later" She thought to herself, walking into his apartment. She spotted a foot hanging off the edge of the bed. Storming into his room he was passed out, stark naked. Lara didn't care if he was wearing a Barney costume, they had to talk. "Wake up!" Lara shook his shoulders. Alex opened one eye but quickly closed it rolling onto his back. Lara gasped her eyes wide at the large part of him she couldn't keep her eyes off of. "What the hell do you want?" Alex groaned. "We.need to .talk," Lara was surprised at the weakness in her voice. "GO away, I have one hell of a hangover, and you are the last person I want to see let alone throw up on," Alex murmured, a wave of nausea overcoming him. "Get Dressed! I'm not leaving until I found out why the hell you kissed me!" Lara tossed him a pair of jeans and a T- shirt. "Kissed you! I know that wasn't just my tongue in my mouth!" Alex sat up grabbing the pants. "Oh and I suppose I'm the one who stuck yours down my throat!" Lara growled. "Were both guilty, besides it doesn't matter who started it, what matters is that it happened!" Alex stood up, and noticed Lara's gaze on the aroused part of him. "Are you going to get dressed or not? "Lara was getting impatient. "Don't tell me what to do!" Alex snapped walking to the bathroom. "I don't even know why I came over here!" Lara threw her arms in the air helplessly. "Because you liked it!" Alex smirked stepping out of the bathroom, pants on now. "I hate you!" Lara roared moving to the door. "Yah I know you keep saying that!" Alex grabbed her waist finding her mouth once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. She pulled him to the bed feveriously, her mouth never leaving his. 


End file.
